Only Friends
by Eternal Silence
Summary: He was in shock at what she had said. I love you. What… what was that supposed to mean? I love you? That she…loved him? Jet felt himself blush. She really loved him?


Disclaimer: Do not own.

Note: Well don't really support Jetterbee (I love Longerbee!), but this was fun to experiment with. I actually wrote this in a few minutes so its not that good. But enjoy, and read and review! Oh, and did anyone ever notice that Longshot has a ponytail? Cuz he does, I saw it!

Only Friends

It was a rare thing for Longshot or Jet to become angry with Smellerbee. And when it did happen, it was only for a short time. About one or two minutes. And they never really became that angry. That is unless Smellerbee really screwed up…

Smellerbee looked up at Jet, her lower lip trembling. His brown eyes were to the wall, he didn't even want to look at her. Everything about his features just screamed anger; and it was all because of Smellerbee.

And she hated it. She was ready to burst into tears, it pained her to see him angry with her.

She'd said I'm sorry so many times that it felt awkward on her tongue and sounded odd to her ears. But still he wouldn't budge, still he couldn't seem to forgive her. And Smellerbee recalled how once when she was nine he'd yelled at her. She had immediately burst into tears, causing his anger to instantly melt away into remorse. But she was sure that even if she allowed herself to cry now; he would only continue to wear that cold expression, never flinching, with his gaze remaining on the wall.

"I'm sorry Jet," the words stumbled out of her mouth; and her shoulders and hands began to shake from her battle against the tears lingering behind her eyes. "Please Jet, I'm sorry… Please forgive me…" Her soft voice was trembling as she spoke. "…I love you."

Smellerbee immediately hung her head and shut her eyes. She couldn't bear the fact that he found her too disgusting to look at.

But if she would have looked up she would have realized that she'd finally received Jet's attention. His eyes were now on her, a disbelieving expression replacing his once cold look. He almost gasped aloud; almost swore that his heart skipped a beat. He was in shock at what she had said. I love you.

What… what was that supposed to mean? I love you? That she…loved him?

Jet felt himself blush. She really loved him?

And it was strange. He 'd heard that said by millions of other girls. By so many other girls. And he'd never cared. It never once made him feel anything. Except maybe amusement. He never once blushed, or became nervous.

So why was that happening now?

Why was it causing his heart beat to quicken and his face to redden? Why was it affecting him in such a way?

Was it because she had said it? His little Smellerbee? Was it because she was the one girl he never tried to mess with? Was it because she was the girl with the fighting skills he admired? Was it because he considered her one of his beat friends? Was it because he trusted her with al his secrets? And he could never stand to witness her crying or in pain? Was it because she had the cutest laugh, and she shared all his interests?

Or was it because he felt the same way about her?

Jet led his eyes down to the back of her head. There she stood, shaking from her misery and doing her best to keep from crying, to stay strong for him.

The teenager immediately felt remorse drown his anger.

Slowly she raised her head to him, confusion crossing her features when she saw he was staring at her, bewilderment in his expression.

Instantly, however, she realized what she had said and she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She quickly lowered her head again and glued her gaze to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered.

Jet continued to stare unresponsively for a few moments.

"Don't be." He finally managed to say. Jet placed his hand beneath her small chin and lifted her face to him. He looked into her dark eyes and realized just how much he loved and adored them. And how he thought her tiny, little nose was so cute and how…

Jet stopped himself. He realized he was about to reach out his other hand to touch her face, to caress her cheek. And he couldn't. He shouldn't. This was Smellerbee; his little baby, his best friend. When he saved her from a group of Fire Nation men, the day he met her, he promised her he'd always protect her and that he'd never hurt her.

And how did he know he would not hurt her now, if he allowed himself to continue? How did he know he would not break her heart if he got into a relationship with her? He could never stay faithful to any girl and he could never treat his girlfriends right.

He was a player. He didn't deserve Smellerbee. He didn't deserve her sweetness or her care. And he didn't deserve someone so lovely, so innocent and so young.

He'd end up hurting her in some way and he knew it.

But how he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her too. How he desired to kiss her soft lips as he held her delicate frame.

But he couldn't. He loved her too much to even risk hurting her.

"Jet?"

He blinked. "You mean as a friend, right?" He lied, hoping she'd take the bait.

"Um…" She found it difficult to make eye contact with him. "Yeah. I mean like a friend." She spoke, though she knew that wasn't the truth.

Jet smiled and took her into an embrace. They stood there silently for a few moments and Jet felt a misery begin to envelope his heart. He slowly drew back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you." He looked into her eyes. "And I love you too,…you know, as a friend." 


End file.
